


Barcelona (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: A/N: A long ass random imagine where you meet him at Barcelona. Inspired by recent current events in SHawn’s life haha





	Barcelona (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

« Bye babe. I miss you. » Shawn sighed into the phone.  
“I miss you too babe. I’m flying in tomorrow though, remember? You’re gonna see all of us.” Y/N replied.  
“I know, I know. I can’t wait. I haven’t seen you in a month.”  
Y/N smiled softly. She can practically hear the small twinge of pain in his voice. Of course this was his dream, this was what he always wanted to do; but it wasn’t easy being apart from your loved ones nevertheless.  
“Oh okay I gotta go, we’re driving to the airport. I’ll see you in a couple hours!”  
“I can’t wait to see you Y/N.”  
“You sure you don’t mind coming to pick us up at 1 am? You got a show tomorrow, we can just Uber to your hotel.”  
“No no I want to come.”  
“Mkay, I’ll see you Shawn.”  
“See you love. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
You hung up, a smile on your face. You had that fluttery sensation in your body again, really excited to see him again.  
“Ready Y/N?” Aaliyah called.  
“Yep!”  
You had gotten along very well with Shawn’s family at this point, they had welcomed you very warmly. You often hung out with them, so flying to Barcelona with them was no problem at all.  
You dragged your suitcase into the living room to find Manny, Karen and Aaliyah waiting for you.  
“What is up with these huge suitcases girls? We’re there for four days.” Manny chuckled.  
“Dad us women have lots to bring.” Aaliyah retorted. You nodded in agreement, laughing.  
“Happy birthday Manny! Almost forgot to tell you that before leaving.” You said all of a sudden.  
“Oh thanks Y/N! And your birthday is coming up too right?”  
“In three days.”  
“Nice, nice. What can I say, Tauruses are the best.”  
“Yep.” You said, high-fiving him.  
“Alright alright, let’s go shall we? The flight leaves in 2 hours.”  
You guys drove to the airport, you and Aaliyah hanging out in the backseat, taking random selfies on Snap and making stupid Musical.ly’s.  
“Shawn’s gonna see these and piss himself of excitement.” You laughed.  
“Hahahah I’ll call Geoff and tell him to record everything if that happens.”  
You guys got to the airport right on time, with a couple minutes to kill.  
“Oh my god are you Shawn Mendes-“  
“Yes.” You and Aaliyah both said.  
You looked at each other, about to burst out laughing.  
“Sorry what were you gonna say?”  
“Girlfriend. Shawn Mendes’ girlfriend.”  
“Oh then that yes.” You answered.  
“And me definitely not.” Aaliyah replied.  
“Oh my god aw, you guys are going to visit Shawn?”  
“Yup.”  
“That’s so freaking cute honestly.”  
“Thanks!”  
“Oh my god I gotta tell my friend in Barcelona-“  
“Um we kinda wanted to keep this private- oh okay bye then.” You weakly ended as the girl ran away without listening to you.  
“Well shit.”  
“Well shit. But you know what do you expect, people will obviously recognize us.”  
+  
“Y/N WAKE UP!”  
“JESUS Aaliyah, you woke up the whole plane.”  
“WE’RE LANDING.”  
All of a sudden all of the drowsiness left your brain as you perked up. Indeed, on the small screen it said you had less than twenty kilometers till the airport of Barcelona.  
+  
Shawn checked his phone for the umpteenth time. 12:30 AM. Okay, that was a reasonable time to leave at right? For the past two hours, he had been checking the time and wondering when he should leave for the airport. He ordered a taxi big enough to fit 5 people, and was on his way.  
Getting there, his smile of anticipation never left his flushed cheeks. He sped walked to the Arrivals section and waited.  
Shawn: You guys landed?  
Y/N: Baggage claim!  
Shawn: Aah see you soon!  
Y/N: real soon x  
He put his phone into his pocket and stood there waiting, fidgeting and tapping his foot.  
+  
“Alright got everything? Do we have everyone now? Aaliyah, Y/N.. Hahah Y/N jetlag is hitting you huh?”  
“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go get a quick coffee. I’ll meet you guys at the exit kay?” You yawned.  
+  
Shawn’s eyes lit up as he saw his mom, dad and sister. Aaliyah ran up to him and hugged him tightly, Manny and Karen following suit.  
Shawn stood back to the door as he reunited with his family.  
“Where’s Y/N?”  
“Turn around sweetheart.”  
He turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend, hair up in a messy ponytail and wearing a Harry Potter hoodie with leggings. She spotted him and her face lit up in a huge goofy grin.  
He ran to her, catching her and hugging her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
After what seemed like a long time, he let her back down.  
“Haha sorry I smell like airplane.” Y/N grinned up at him.  
“I missed you so much.” He bent down and kissed her cheek. “And I like this sweater.” He said, pinching her waist, causing her to giggle and writhe around.  
They both started laughing rather loudly, kissing each other everywhere on the face their lips could reach.  
“Okay, okay you want me to throw up in my mouth?” Aaliyah came in between them.  
Shawn just couldn’t stop smiling, and pulled her in a tight group hug with Y/N. He was so inexplicably happy.  
They eventually made their way out the airport and into the hotel.  
“And yeah it’s two double beds?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Alright perfect, thank you.” Manny said, leaving the reception desk with two hotel room keys. He joined Aaliyah, Karen and Shawn with his arm around Y/N in the lobby.  
“Well, Aaliyah Karen, room 426. Y/N, we’ll leave you with Shawn.” He said with a small wink.  
“Sleep well kids.” Karen waved, before going towards the elevator.  
Shawn turned his head towards Y/N.  
“Whatcha smirking at.” Y/N said.  
“Nothin.”  
“Alright let’s go, its 2 AM.”  
+  
Shawn yawned, sensing consciousness approach. Turning around, he saw Y/N; remembering the events of a couple hours ago.  
“Helloooooo.” He whispered playfully in her hear.  
“Miffmnhm.”  
He chuckled, almost forgetting what it was like waking up next to Y/N. He moved her hair out of her face.  
“Y/N….”  
“What.”  
“We gotta go to my dad’s birthday brunch.”  
“Mhmmmmmmmmmm.”  
“It starts in half an hour” He sing-songed.  
“Mhm.”  
“It’s a really good Spanish food place.”  
“MHMM fine.” She said, sitting up. She yawned and stretched her arms.  
He smiled at her, hugging her waist.  
“I’m only joking it’s in 2 hours.”  
“Ugh Shawn.” She groaned and threw her pillow at him.  
“Hey!”  
“Well. Now that I’m awake Mister Mendes, why don’t you show me around Barcelona before this lunch thing?”  
+  
Y/N and Shawn walked down the streets, hand in hand; soaking in the sun. Shawn couldn’t keep his eyes of his girlfriend. His eyes wandered from her braided hair, to her sunglasses, to her flowy dress.  
“Will you quit staring, you’re making me feel self-conscious.” Y/N giggled.  
“You’re freaking beautiful.”  
Y/N blushed, smiling stupidly back at him.  
They had breakfast at a little café.  
“I love this place. And ooh free coffee on your birthday!”  
“Which is in two days.” Shawn pointed out.  
“Right.”  
“Don’t worry, I have a bunch of stuff planned.”  
Y/N raised an eyebrow.  
“Really?”  
“Of course! I asked around about what to do in Barcelona and made a list of things you would enjoy.”  
“Aw.” Y/N smiled. “Thank you.”  
“There’s no need to thank me! I want to do this. Stop feeling like you owe people something, Y/N. You are worth so much, you just can’t see it. But I do.” Shawn looked at her.  
“Thanks. I love you Shawn.”  
“I love you too.” Shawn took her hand on the table and rubbed her thumb softly.  
They spent the rest of the morning walking around, poking around in shops.  
Shawn had missed being with Y/N, missed witnessing her crazy self.  
“Aw a street act! Let’s go see.” She took her hand and dragged him to the next street.  
It was a violin trio, and spotting the couple, they started to play the melody to “Mercy”.  
Y/N laughed and started singing, quite off-key but neither of them cared.  
They wandered around a bit more before approaching the street they were supposed to meet Shawn’s family.  
“OH MY GOD SHAWN!”  
“SHAWN MENDES!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”  
“HOLY FUCK”  
“SHAWN”  
Came a bunch of screams. You both turned around, spotting a flock of girls running towards you.  
“Hey guys, so I have to go and be with them.” Shawn gestured towards you and behind you. “But thank you, thank you so much.”  
He came and held you by the waist and led you inside a colorful restaurant, dodging the accumulating camera flashes.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“What? Oh it’s fine, I love your fans.”  
“I do too, but sometimes it’s just so much.”  
“I understand. But hey- why why do you look so down?”  
“Well it’s just I don’t know, I love them believe me; but sometimes I just- I don’t know I just need-“  
“Privacy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s totally understandable, Shawn. It’s hard being a celebrity and having everyone know who you are. But at the end of the day, you’re living you dream and you’re surrounded by people who love you. Including me.” You whispered that last sentence.  
“I love you so much Y/N.” He hugged you.  
“I love you too.”

Man it felt nice being together again.


End file.
